Sa Aking Kamatayan
by A Writer Wannabee
Summary: Umalis ang ikapitong lupon ng Konoha sa Bansa ng Tubig dadala ang mga alaala ni Haku. Teka patay na ba talaga si Haku? Ang aking unang Filipino, Naruto at Yu Yu Hakusho na kuwento. Opo ito ay isang crossover Basahin at magbigay ng puna ON HOLD
1. Una: At Pumatak Ang Yebe

**PAALALA**

**DI KO PAGAARI ANG MGA SUMUSUNOD**

**NARUTO**

**ANG KANTANG PAGLISAN NG COLOR IT RED

* * *

**

**MGA TANDA:**

"Sinsabi"

'iniisip'

**Kanta**

_Alaala_

**

* * *

**

**SA AKING KAMATAYAN**

**Panimula**

**At Pumatak Ang Yebe

* * *

**

**Kung ang buhay ay isang umagang nakangiti**

"_Pag nakakita ka ng taong tatanggap sa iyo ng walang pagaalinlangan siya na ang pinakamahalagang tao sa buhay mo."_

**At ikaw ay ang lupang sinusuyo ng bituin**

Sa kabila ng pagpatak ng yebe ng araw na iyonng desisyon ang mga miyembro ng ikapitong lupon ng bayan ng Konoha na ilibing ang dalawang labi sa may tulay.

**Di mo man silip ang langit**

"_Noong araw din yung naramdaman ko ang pinakamasakit na bagay ng mangyayari sa isang tao."_

**Di mo man silip ito'y nandirito pa rin **

Sa bukana ng kagubatan may isang talampas. Ito ay nakadungaw sa bayan nina Hikari.

**Kung ang lahat ay may katapusan  
**

"_Ang nagiisa."_

**Itong paglalakbay ay makakarating din sa paroroonan**

Sinimula nina Naruto ang paghuhukay.

**At sa yong paglisan**

"_At ngayong wala na akong silbi sa kanya wala na rin akong dahilan para mabuhay."_

**Ang tanging pabaon ko**

Unti-unti napuno ng mga luha ang mata ng pinkamaingay na ninja ng Konoha.

**Ay pag-ibig**

"_Di ba Naruto, gagawin mo ang lahat para sa mga taong mahahalaga sa 'yo."_

**Sa pagbuhos ng ulan**

"Naruto ayos ka lang ba?" ang tanong ni Sakura.

**Sa haplos ng hangin**

"_Patawad Zabuza, di na kita matutulungan."_

**Alaala mo ay nakaukit**

"Ako, AYOS LANG AKO," masayang isinigaw ni Naruto.

**Sa pisngi ng langit  
**

"_Haku, ikaw ang magiging pinakamalakas kong sandata. Kaya mo bang gawin iyon para sa akin?"_

**Di man umihip ang hangin  
**

"Wag ka ngang maingay. Wala ka talagang paggalang."

**Di man umihip ika'y nandirito pa rin  
**

"_Opo, Ginoong Zabuza handa akong gawin ang lahat."_

**Kung ang lahat ay may katapusan  
**

**"TUMAHIMIK KA NGA DIYAN, SASUKENG MAYABANG."**

**Itong paglalakbay ay makakarating din sa paroroonan  
**

"_Di mo naiintindihan, si Haku ay maraming tinanggap na pasakit para sa ating lahat."_

**At sa yong paglisan**

Tumigil sa pagbabasa ng libro ang jounin ng ikapitong lupon.

**Ang tanging pabaon ko**

"_Kakashi, may hihilingin sana ako sa iyo."_

**Ay pag-ibig**

"Muhkang matatagalan pa kayo. Tutulungan ko na kayo." Tumayo si Kakashi at kumuha ng isang pala.

**Ay pag-ibig**

"_Umiiyak ka ba, Haku?"_

**Ay pag-ibig**

**IPAGPAPATULOY

* * *

**

At habang umalis ang apat na tao mula sa dalawang puntod. Lingid sa kanilang kaalaman may pares ng pulang mata ang naghihintay sa kanilang pagalis.

**

* * *

**

**awriterwannabee: AHHHHHHHHHH Ito ang unang pagkakataong kung magsulat ng isang likhang sining sa sarili kong lingwahe. Ito rin ang unang kuwento ko nilikha na binase ko sa Naruto. Sana po ay inyong maibigan ang aking, munting kuwento.  
****Naruto: **Kailangan bang malalim?

**awriterwannabee: **Tumahimik ka dyan.

**Naruto: **Tsaka bakit ang iksi.

**awriterwannabee: **Sinabing isarado ang iyong bibig.

**Naruto: **Siguradong walang magbabasa nito.

**awriterwannabee: **P!#$ I$#. SINABING WAG KA NG MAGSALITA.

**Naruto: **Tulad ng iba mo pang kuwento.

**awriterwannabee!**

**(Ang mga sumusunod po na pangayari ay tinanggal po ng inyong linkod dahil sa pagkakroon nito ng "EXPLICIT VIOLENCE" na di po angkop sa rating ng kuwento)**

**Naturo:** I…..tai………….(means ouch, tama ba?)

**awriterwannabee: **Oo nga pla balak kong magtayo ng community ng puro Filipino fan fiction. Meron ba kayong gustong issuggest haaaaa. Iwan nyo na lang sa review. ;)

* * *


	2. Pangalawa: Bintana Ng Kaluluwa

**PAALALA:**

**HINDI KO PAGAARI ANG NARUTO**

**

* * *

**

**MGA TANDA:**

"Sinsabi"

'iniisip'

* * *

**SA AKING KAMATAYAN**

**Unang Kabanata**

**Bintana Ng Kaluluwa

* * *

**

Nagising si Haku sa dampi ng basang tela sa kanyang muhka. Una niyang binuksan ang kayang mga mata ngunit wala siyang gaanong maaninag. Pinilit rin niyang bumangon ngunit pinigilan siya ng matinding pananakit ng kanyang katawan..

"Huwag mon pilitin. Mahina ka pa."

Nilingon ni Haku kung saan nanggagaling ang boses. Di niya makita ng maigi ang muhka at hitsura nito. Ang tanging kapansinpansin lamang ay ang bughaw nitong buhok. Tila nababasa ng di kilalng nilalang ang isipan niya dahil …

"Huwag kang mag - alala. Babalik din ang iyong paniningin pagnakabawi na ang katawan mo."

Hindi pa rin napanatag ang kalooban ni Haku. Pinilit pa rin niyang tumayo. Dahil dito …

"Hindi kita sasaktan."

Pinilit ni Halu alalahanin ang mga pangayayari. Nasa tulay siya at nilalabanan si Naruto. Matapos makita ng kanyang kalaban ang kayang muhka, tumigil ito sa pagatake at sinimulan niyang ang kuwento ng kanyang buhay. Pagkatapos ay …

"Si Za..bu..sa, anong nangyari sa kanya?"

"Sige na, magpahinga ka na."

"Pero …"

"Hindi ko masasagot ang mga katanungan mo. Ikaw ay pinabilin sa akin ng isang kaibigan. Hindi na ako nagkapagtanong pa tungkol sa iyo dahil nagmamadali siya."

"Sino ang nagdala sa akin dito?"

"Gaya nga ng sinabi ko kanina, isang kaibigan."

Mabilis na tumakbo ang pagiisip ni Haku. Di naman kaya si …

"Si Zabuza"

"Si Zabuza, ang tao yung di ba?" Tinananong niya puno ng pagaalala at pagasa.

"Inuulit hindi ko sasgutin ang iyong mga katanungan. Mas makakbuti na hintayin mo na lang siya. Sige na magpahinga ka na. Ako'y kagagalitan niya pag di pa nanumbalik ang lakas mo sa kanyang pagbabalik."

Bagamat puno pa rin ng pagaalinlangan ang kanyang puso, wala na siyang magawa kundi sundin ang nilalang na may bughaw. Malipas ang ilang sandali pa'y ang kanyang katawan ay bumigay sa mating pagod at pananakit.

* * *

"Kamusta na siya?" 

"Nakarating ka na pala?"

"Hn."

"Lumipas ang maraming taon, di ka pa rin nagbabago."

"At ikaw malaki na ang pinagbago mo."

Napuno ng tunog ng halakhak ang buong kuwato.

"Tama ka. Minsan, tinatanong ko kung ano ang nangyari."

"Hn."

"Nasa maayos na siyang kalagayan. Nagising siya kanina."

Nanatiling tahimik ang kanyang kausap ngunit mapapansin mong puno ito ang pagkabalisa.

"Nagatatanong siya kung na saan si Zabuza? Balak mo bang sabihin sa kanya ang katotohanan?"

"Hn."

"O siya, aalis na ako marami pa akong kaluluwang susunduin."

Mula sa kawalan may lumabas ang isang sagwan.

"Isa lang ang masasabi ko, matagal mo na rin siyang hinanahanp. At ngayong kasama mo na siya, mas makakabuti na huwag mong ulitin ang mga nauna mong pagkakamali."

Malipas ang ilang sandali, ang mga pulang mata ay sinundan ng tingin ang babaeng may bughaw na buhok sa himpapawid.

* * *

Ilang araw din ang nakalipas bago muling minulat ni Haku ang kanyang mga mata. Ngunit sa pagkakataong ito, malinaw na ang kanyang paningin at tuluyan ng nawala na ang pananakit ng kanyang katawan. Dali-dali siyang tumayo upang hanapin si Zabuza. 

"Saan ka pupunta?"

Nagulat si Haku. Di niya napansin na may ibang tao sa kuwarto.

'Marahil isa rin siyang ninja.,

Mabilis niyang pinagaralan ang kanyang sitwasyon.

'Hindi ito maganda. Walang akong sandata. Hindi ko maaring gamitin ang mga jutsu ko dahil di pa tuluyang bumbalik ang aking chakra. Pero di …'

"Sino ka at anong kailangan mo sa akin?"

"Uulitin ko, saan ka pupunta?"

Napangiti lang si Haku at sa isang iglap…

Mabilis niyang nilapitan ang di kilalang nilalang sa pinagtataguan nito. Ngunit laking gulat niya ng maramdamng ang isang talim sa kanyang leeg.

"Mabilis ka bata, ngunit mas mabili ako."

Lumabas na ang lalaki sa kanyang pinagtataguan. Itim ang kasuotan maliban sa tela nakabalot sa kanyang noo at leeg. Kakaiba ang rin hitsura. Tulad niya mayroong itong deretso at itim na buhok ngunit ang kay Haku ay bagsak at sa lalaki naman ay tayong tayo. Mayroon din nakakalat na mga puting hibla na buhok sa harapan nito. Pareho rin sila ng kutis, maputla. Katamtamang pangangatawan at hindi katangkaran. Ang katotohanan pagkakamalan mo siya isang lalaking ngabibinata pa lamang. Ngunit malalaman mo sa galaw nito na hindi siya dapat hinuhusgahan sa panlabas na kaanyuhan. Pero hindi iyon ang nakatawag ng pansin kay Haku. Ang mga muta nito ay kulay pula tulad ng batang si Sasuke. Pero wala siyang maramdam mang kapangyarihan mula sa mga ito. Puno rin ito ng mga dadaming alam na alam ni Haku.

'Tulad ng sa akin, bago ko pa nakilalala si Zabuza.'

"Sa huling pagkakataon, saan ka pupunta?"

Di sumagot si Haku.

"Bata, matututo kang tumanaw ng utang na loob."

"Utang na loob?"

Di nito sinagot ang kanyang tanong bagkus binababa ang espada mula sa leeg ni Haku.

"Ikaw, ikaw ang nagligtas sa akin."

"Hn."

'Hind – hindi ito maari. Si Zabuza, siya ang …'

"Na saan si Zabuza?"

"Iyon ba ang dahilan mo kung bakit gusto mong umalis."

Matapos ang ilang minuto ng katahimikan, lumakad ang lalaking may mga pulang mata papunta sa pinto.

"Gusto mo siyang makita?"

Di na nagsalita si Haku. Hindi na kinakailangan.

"Kung ganun sumunod ka sa akin ?"

"Sandali lang, anong pangalan mo?"

Tumigil ito sa paglalalakad at nagisip ng malalim.

"Hiei."

"Ano?"

"Ang pangalan ko ay Hiei."

**IPAGPAPATULOY**

* * *

**MGA TUGON**

Kay Redzin

Talaga! Marami salamat sige masusulat pa ako.

Kay Yondaime Hokage Konzen Douji

Trahedya, di naman siguro. Salamat ikaw ang unang nagbigay na puna.

Sa Lahat Ng Nagbasa

Maraming salamat. Mas ikatutuwa ko kung kayo ay magbibigay ng puna.

**

* * *

****awiterwannabee:** yehey! Nakatapos nanaman ako ng isang kabanta. 

**Naruto: **Teka, sino si Hiei?

**awiterwannabee:** Si Hiei ay isang kilalang tauhan ng isa rin kilalang anime, ang Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Naruto: **Yu Yu Hakusho?

**awiterwannabee:** Ghost Fighter.

**Naruto: **Ghost Fighter?

**awiterwannabee:** Siya si Vincent.

**Naruto: **Vincent?

**awiterwannabee:** AYOKO NA! B&B na lang (Basahin at bigayan ng puna.)

**awiterwannabee:** Bago makalimutan.

**PAALALA:**

**HINDI KO PAGAARI ANG YU YU HAKUSHO

* * *

**


	3. Pangatlo: Ang Natitirang Alaala

**

* * *

**

PAALALA:

**HINDI KO PAGAARI ANG MGA SUMUSUNOD**

**NARUTO**

**YU YU HAKUSHO

* * *

**

**MGA TANDA:**

"Sinsabi"

'iniisip'**

* * *

**

**SA AKING KAMATAYAN**

**Ikalawang Kabanata**

**Ang Natitirang Alaala

* * *

**

Mahigit dalawang buwan din siyang nawala. Nagkaroon ng kaguluhan sa mundo ng mga masasamang espirito. Muli siyang pinatawag ni Koenma upang tulungan si Yusuke. Ang katotohanan di niya nais na iwan ang bata. Nararamdaman niya may di magandang mangyayari. Ngunit dahil na rin sa kanilang pinagsamahan ay nilisan niya ang mundo ng mga tao.

Pero nagkamali siya ng desisyon kanikanina lang ay kausap niya si Botan. Nasa panganib si Haku. Kasalukuyang siyang nakikipaglaban sa isang di pa kilalang masamang espirito. Kaagad siyang umalis kahit di pa naayos ang kaguluhan sa mundo ng mga espirito. Hindi maaring mamatay ang natitirang taong mahalaga sa kanya.

Sa paglabas ni Hiei sa lagusan ay tinangal niya agad ang tela sa kanyang noo at saka pinagpatuloy ang paglalakbay. Ginamit niya ang kanyang ikatlong mata upang mapadali ang paghahanap. Matapos ang ilang sandali ay natagpuan niya ito sa isang tuloy, sa bansa ng tubig ilang libong milya mula sa kanya kinatatayuan niya. Nakikipaglaban si Haku sa isang batang may dilaw na buhok at may aura tulad sa isang …

'Lobo.'

Natigil ang kanyang pagmumunimuni ng muling umatake ang bata may mais na buhok.

"Hinde, gumalaw ka. Lumaban ka," ang sigaw ni Hiei kahit alam niyang hindi siya maririnig nito.

Ngunit tila narinig siya ng bata at sinangga ang suntok na paparating ay biglang naglaho.

Mabilis ang mga pangyayari. Gumuho ang mundo ni Hiei ng naradaman niyang walang ng buhay si Haku. Tumigil siya sa pagtakbo. Na sayang ang lahat. Ang panahon, ang pagod, ang pagahahanap at ang pangako.

Matagal din nakatayo si Hiei. Ni hindi niya napansin ang pagdating ni Gato. Ngunit nakita niya ang pagsipa nito sa bangkay ni Haku.

Muling niyang ipinagpatuloy ang paglalakbay. Nais niyang pagbayarin ang walang kuwentangganid sa pambabastos nito. Ngunit ng marating niya ang tulay napatay na ni Zabuza si Gato. Napansin din niya na may isang tagasundo ni Koenma sa di kalayuan. Muhkang hinihinitay lamang nitong maputol ang hininga ng Demonyo Ng Bayan Ng Hamog.

At sa ilang sandali, napansin niya ang mga yebe mula sa kalangitan.

"Yukina."

Ilang sandali pa lamang ay umalis na ang tagasundo at si Zabuza patungo sa mundo ng mga espirito.

'Si Zabuza lamang?'

Noon lamang napansin ni Hiei na di pa nililisan ng kaluluwa ni Haku ang kanyang katawan. Maari kayang ….

Sinundan ni Hiei ang apat na nilalang na daladala ang katawan nina Haku at Zabuza.

**IPAGPAPATULOY**

* * *

**MGA TUGON**

Kay Redzin:  


Oi salamat nga pala sa email mo pero sa tingin ko bawal lang yun pag gagamitin mo ang "Review system" nila.

Kay Yondaime Hokage Konzen Douji:

Pede rin. Siguro sa bandang gitna.

* * *

**awiterwannabee:** Di ko gusto ang kabanatang ito. 

**Naruto: **Nakakadalawang kabanta ka na pero wala pa ako sa kuwento.

**awiterwannabee:** Natural lang yung dahil hindi naman ikaw ang bida ng kuwento ko.

**Naruto: **At sino ba yanng walang kuwentang Hiei na yan. Pagnagkita kami ipapakita ko sa kanya ang akin pinakamalakas na technique.

**Hiei: **At ano naman yun? (nilalabas ang espada)

**awiterwannabee:** Aalis na muna ako.

**Naruto: **Ano pa edi… **SEXY NO JUSTO**!

**POOF!**

**Hiei: **. . .(biglang mahihimatay.)

**awiterwannabee:** (blinks) effective pala talaga.

**POOF!**

**Naruto: **Ang galing ko talaga.

**awiterwannabee:** Bago makalimutan.

**awiterwannabee:** Magbigay ng puna;)

* * *


	4. Pangapat: Ang Muling Pagtatagpo

* * *

**HINDI KO PAGAARI ANG SUMUSUNOD**

**NARUTO**

**YU YU HAKUSHO**

* * *

**SA AKING KAMATAYAN**

**Ikatlong Kabanata**

**Ang Muling Pagtatagpo

* * *

**

**MGA TANDA:**

"Sinsabi"

_Alaala_

* * *

Matagal din nakaupo si Zabuza sa loob ng kuwarto ito.

* * *

_"Pangalan: Zabuza_

_Edad: Dalwampu't pito(paki correct po)_

_Trabaho: Shinobi_

_Lugar ng Kapangankan: Bayan Ng Hamog_

_Pagsasalarawan:_

_Tinuturing isa sa Pitong Talim ng Bayan ng Hamog._

_Mas kilala sa tawag na "Demonyo ng Hamog"._

_Naging kilala sa pagpatay sa mahigit isang daang kasama upang makapasa sa pagsusulit sa pagiging isang genin._

_Nagtangkang patayin ang Mizukage ngunit nabigo._

_Pagakatapos ng pagtataksil sa bayan ay lumikas at naging isang bayarang mersenaryo sa mga ganid na mangangalakal._

_Dahilan ng Kamatayan: Sobrang pagdudugo ng mga sugat na sanhi ng mga pana at sibat."_

_"Bakit mo iniwan ang batang kasasama ko?"_

_"Dahil hindi pa kapanahunan ng kanyang kamatayan."_

_"Kapanahunan pero .."_

_"May mga bagay na di ko maaring masabi sa iyo dahil ito ay mahigpit na pinagbabawal.  
Maaring maghintay kayo rito hanggang sa kayo'y tawagin para sa inyong hatol."_

* * *

"Ginoong Zabuza, ipinapatawag na kayo ni Prinsepe Koenma," ani ng isang halimaw. 

'Muhkang malapit ng ibigay sa akin ang parusang sa aking mga ginawa.'

* * *

Hindi siya makapaniwala. 

Mga halimaw na may buhat-buhat na salasan na mga papel.

Mga babaeng nakasakay sa mga lumilipad na sagwan.

Hindi kaya siya ay nanaginip lamang.

"Haku."

Napalingon siya.

"Maghintay ka dito."

* * *

"Hiei, hindi maari ang hinihiling mo." 

"Wala akong pakialam. Gumawa ka ng paraan."

"Hiei."

"Koenma, hindi ako magdadalawang isip na gumawa ng kaguluhan."

"George.(hindi ko alam yung japanese name eh)"

"Prinsepe Koenma, huwag mong sabihing."

"Sige na sunduin mo na."

Mabilis umalis ang halimaw.

Tumingin ang batang prinsepe kay Hiei.

"Siguradahin mo lang na huwag mong sasabihin ito sa iba dahil papatayin ako ng ak-"

"Koenma, maraming salamat."

At biglang nawala ang itanapong Koorime.

* * *

"Maayos na pala ang kalagayan mo." 

"Huh. Pasensya na po ngunit di ko kayo kilala."

"Ah. Oo nga pala wala ka palang malay nun. Ako si Botan, isa mga tagasundo ng Espitwal na Mundo."

"Ikaw ang gumamot sa akin?"

"Oo."

"Anong ang isang ..."

"Tagasundo, sila ay mga nilalang nanatasang magsundo sa mga kaluluwa ng namayapa na."

"Ang Espiritwal na Mundo?"

"Dito lahat ng mga nanamamatay ay hinuhusgahan sa mga gawain nila habang sila ay nabubuhay pa."

"Kaibigan mo si-"

"Si Hiei. Oo. Ganun lang talaga yun pero nagalala yun ng mawalan ka ng malay."

"Nagalala?"

"Oo. Bakit nga pala kayo naririto?"

"Dinala ako ni Hiei rito upang makita si Zabuza.  
Huwag mong sabihing?"

"Minsan kailangan mong tanggapin ang ang pangyayari."

"Hindi maari ligtas siya. Niligtas ko -"

"Haku."

"Hiei."

"Pumasok ka na sa loob."

* * *

Dinala siya ng halimaw sa isang malaking kuwarto. 

'Nasaan na ang sinasabing nilang pinuno.'

"Ah, ikaw pala si Zabuza."

Nagulat siya.

Lumingon siya upang malaman kung saan ng galing ang boses.

Sa kanan.

Sa kaliwa.

Sa itaas.

At sa ...

"Prinsepe Koenma, ang anak ni Enma, ang Hari ng mga Espiritwal na Mundo," sinabi nito habang tinaas ang kanan kamy.

"Isang itong kahibangan. Kung nais nyo ako parusahan gawin nyo na wag na kayong paligoy-ligoy pa."

"Zabuza?"

Ang boses na yon.

Tumingin sa pintuan si Zabuza.

"Haku."

* * *

"Hindi mo ba siya sasamahan." 

"Hindi na kinakailangan."

"Kailan mo balak sabihin sa kanya."

Di umimik ang sinumpang batang ng bayan ng yelo.  
Lumipas ang ilan minuto.

"Sana pagisipan mo ng maiigi.

Siya nga pala mahal na mahal ni Haku si Zabuza.

Baka tangkain niya magpakama-."

Mabilis na pumasok si Hiei sa kuwarto.

* * *

Mabilis tumakbo ang batang lalaki sa kanya at siya'y niyakap. 

"Ligtas ka. Napakasaya ko."

Muling tumulo ang luha sa mata ni Zabuza.

"Halika umalis na tayo ipagpatuloy ang ating paglalakbay."

"Haku..."

"Tutuparin natin ang mga pangarap-"

Natigilan si Haku ng may marinig siyang ubo.

"Mabuti naman ang nakuha ko ang attensyon nyo.

Sa kasamaang palad, hindi maaring bumalik sa mundo ng mga tao ang iyong guro Haku."

"Anong sinsabi mo."

"Haku, matapos mong iligtas ang buhay ko. Pinagtaksilan tayo ni Gato. Binastos niya ang katawan mo kaya't pinaslang ko siya. Pero ..."

"Pero nandito ka. Nakakausap kita."

"Haku, namatay si Zabuza matapos magtamo ng mga sugat mula sa mga alagad ni Gato," paliwang ni Koenma.

"Kung ganon, wala narin akong dahilang mabuhay."

Nilibas ni Haku ang isang kunai upang kitilin ang sariling buhay ngunit...

Pinigilan siya ni Zabuza.

"Haku, makinig ka sa akin. Marami ka nang sinakripsyo para sa akin. Nais kong magpatuloy ka at tuparin ang sariling mong magarap."

"Pero..."

"Mangako ka Haku."

"Pangako."

"Magaling."

"Pero ano na ang mangyayari sa iyo."

"Kailan kung pagbayaran ang mga kasalanan ko habang ako ay nabubuhay pa."

"Paparusahan, hindi ako papa-"

Biglang nawalan ng malay si Haku.

Sasapuin sana siya ni Zabuza bgunit naunahan siya ng isang lalaking nakaitim.

"Ikaw."

Kung ganun napansin pala siya ng tao ito sa pagbabantay niya kay Haku.

"Hn."

"Mahalaga ang batang yang sa iyo hindi ba? Kaya lagi mo siyang iniiwas sa kapamahakan."

"Hn."

"Hindi ko alam ang dahilan mo pero sana huwag mo siyang babalewalin tulad ng aking ginawa."

"Hn. Koenma alaalis na kami."

At ito ay lumakad papalabas ng kuwarto dala-dala ang katawan ni Haku.

"Sandali lang. Maari mong sabihin kay Haku naging mahalag siya sa akin."

Tumango si Hiei at biglang naglaho.

"Ginoong Zabuza, handa ka na bang tanggapin ang kaparusahan mo?"

**IPAGPAPATULOY**

* * *

**awriterwannabee:** Waaaaaaa. Wala manlang nagbigay ng puna kahit isa. 

**Naruto:** Sabi ko na sa iyo walang kuwenta ang kuwentong ito.

**awriterwannabee:** Isa ka pa. Wala ka namang nai- teka ano amoy na iyon.

**Naruto:** Oo nga amoy nasusunog. Parang umuinit ... ahhh nasusunog ang damit kooooooooooooo.

(tatakbo at hahanap ng paraan para patayin ang sunog)

**Hiei:** Natanggapin mo ang aking paghiganti. MUAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

**awriterwannabee:** ...

**Hiei:** Ano tinitingin mo diyan gusto mo bang sunugin din kita. MUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAH

**awriterwannabee:(**iiling, tatakbo at magtatago.) Huwag kalimutang magbigay ng puna. please. (pabulong)

* * *


	5. Panglima: Ang Pagbangon

* * *

**HINDI KO PAGAARI ANG SUMUSUNOD**

**NARUTO**

**YU YU HAKUSHO**

* * *

**Sa Aking Kamatayan**

**Ikaapat Na Kabanata**

**Ang Pagbanggon**

* * *

**MGA TANDA:**

"Sinsabi"

_Alaala_

'Iniisip'

* * *

Isang katok ang bumasag sa katahimikan.

Mabilis na kinuha ni Haku ang Kumot at ipinikit ang kanyang mga mata.

Pumasok si Hiei sa kuwarto.

Simula nang bumalik mula sa Espiritwal na mundo, hindi pa sila nagkakausap.

Nais sana ni Hiei na mas makilala ang bata, ngunit alam niya ang sakit ng pagkawala ng isang taong malapit sa iyo.

Ngadesisyon siyang ipagbaliban ang paguusap ngunit may ilang araw na rin hindi bumababa ng kuwarto si Haku.

"Alam kung gising ka. May dala akong pagkain."

Hindi umimik si Haku.

"Iiwan ko ito sa may lamesa.  
Mas makakabuti na kumain ka.  
Hindi naisin ni Zabuza ng muli kayong magkita."

At malipas ang ilang sandali ay nilisan ni Hiei ang kuwarto.

* * *

Muling minulat ni Haku ang kanyang mga mata.

Hindi alam ni Haku ang kanyang gagawin.

Ngunit kailangan niyang magpatuloy.

Iyon ang kanyang pangako

Pero paano siya magpapatuloy kung walang direksyon ang buhay niya?

Buong buhay niya ay inalaan niya sa mga taong mahahalaga sa kanya.

Sa kanyang mga magulang.

Kay Zabuza.

At ngayon siya ay muling nagiisa.

"Nais kong magpatuloy ka. Tuparin mo ang iyong mga pangarap."

Ngunit ang mga pangarap niya ay katuparan ng mga pangarap ni Zabuza.

At ngayong wala na si Zabuza, hindi rin matutupad ang kanyang mga pangarap.

Biglang napatingin si Haku sa bintana.

Nasa ginta sila ng kagubatan at muhkang kasisikat lang ng araw.

Bigla niya naalala ang araw na nakita niya si Naruto ng walang malay.

'Naruto, ano kaya ang gagawin mo kung ikaw ang nasa posisyon ko ngayon.'

"AKO AY MAGIGING HOKAGE AT WALANG PIPIGIL SA AKIN."

Napangiti si Haku sa alaala.

Biglang siyang tumayo at lumapit sa lamesa.

"Salamat, Naruto, simula ngayon hahanapin ko ang sarili kong mga pangarap."

* * *

Laking gulat ni Hiei ng makita niya kinagabihan si Haku sa kusina naghahanda ng pagkain.

"Ah, Ginoong Hiei. Pasensya sa hindi magandang asal ko noong nakaraang araw."

"Hn."

Ipinagpatuloy ni Haku ang kanyang ginagawa.

Malipas ang ilang minuto ay nagsimula na ang dalawa kumain ngunit wala pa ring bumabasag ng katahimikan.

"Muhkang natanggap mo na ang kanyang kamatayan."

"Hindi pa gaano ngunit kinakailangan. Siya nga pala di papala kit pinasasalama-"

"Hindi na kailangan. ANo na ang balak mo?"

"Hindi ko alam. Pero may tao akong gustong makita."

"Kung ganon mapahinga ka. Lilisan tayo bukas ng umaga sa Bansa ng apoy"

Nagulat si Haku.

'Papaano niya nalaman na nais niyang magtungo sa bayan ng dahon.'

Tatanungin niya si Hiei ngunit ito ay nawala ng parang bula.

**ITUTULOY**

* * *

**MGA TUGON**

Kay Yondaime Hokage Konzen Douji

Oo nga. Seryuso rin kasi ang mga charaters. Medyo feeling ko nga overboard na ito.

* * *

**awriterwannabee:** Hay, buti na lang may nag review ngayon.

**Naruto: **oo nga pero isa lang.

**awriterwannabee:** hindi ka ba talaga titigil

**Naruto:** hindi hanggang di ka nagsusulay tungkol sa aking katapangan at

**awriterwannbee:** Stupidity?

**Naruto:** ah tama oo stupidity nga, teka sandali anong ibig sabihin ng stupidity?

**awriterwannbee:** AHHH, EH di ko rin alam eh. Sa mga nagbasa magbigay ng puna.

* * *


	6. Panganim: Isang Pagsilip

**PAALALA:**

**HINDI KO PAGAARI ANG SUMUSUNOD**

**NARUTO**

**YU YU HAKUSHO

* * *

**

**Sa Aking Kamatayan**

**Ikaanim Na Kabanata**

**Isang Pagsilip

* * *

**

**MGA TANDA:**

"Sinsabi"

_Alaala_

'Iniisip'

* * *

Nagpintig ang tenga ni Hiei sa kanya narinig.

"Anong sinabi mo?"

Napaatras lamang ang Prinsipe ng Espiritwal na Mundo sa kaba. Gaya ng inaasahan ni nagustuhan ni Hiei ang balitang dala niya.

"Huwag ka magalala paparoon na si Yusuke at Kuwabara. At isa pa pagnasabihan ko na si Ku-"

"Hindi mo ito sasabihin sa kanya."

"Hiei, karapatan niya itong malaman. Siya ang a-"

"Pero …"

"Koenma, wag kang magkakamali. Hindi mo nanaisin na ako ay maging kaaway."

At biglang nawala si Hiei.

"Kamahalan anong gagawin mo," tinananong ni Botan sa kanya.

"Ang totoo hindi ko alam. Ni minsan di ko aakalain na magyayari ang mga bagay na ito."

* * *

Isang anino ang makikitang patalon-talon sa mga kakahuyan. Ilang sandali pa ay nahanap na ni Hiei ang pinagtataguan ng mga hanggal na tao. Sa pangalawang pagkakataon ay muling nabihag si yukina dahil sa kanyang mga luha. May nakaligtas sa mga taohan ni Don Paquito(hehehe para maiba di ko nanaman alam ang real name.) At ngayon pinagbabayaran nila ito.

'Pero bakit ngayon pa kung kalian…?"

Muhkang naunahan niya sina Yusuke. Hindi pa nagkakagulo ang mga tao. Alam niyang kinakailangan niyang hinatayin ang dalawang ugok ngunit hindi siya mapalagay. Nilusob niya ang mansion.

* * *

Nang makarating sina Yusuke ang pinagkakulungan ni Yukina ay nakita nila si Hiei hawak-hawak ang katawan nito.

"Hiei?"

"Huli na ang lahat."

Katahimikan

"Ang …"

"Patay na rin."

At tumayo si Hiei dala-dala ang katawan ng kanyang nagiisang kapatid.

* * *

Walang nagsalita sa libing ng dalawang taong naging malapit sa kanila. Bakas sa muhka ng bawat isa ang kalungkuta. Ang tangi maririnig mo lang ay ang mga hikbi ng ilang kakababaihan. Matapos ang ritwal ay …

"Bakit ayaw mong ipaalam sa akin?"

"Tinatanong pa ba yun?"

"Hiei!"

"Pabayaan nyo siya. Nakita mo ang kinahinatnan ng desisyon mo. Namatay ang kapatid ng hindi mo lamang nasasabi sa kanya ang totoo …"

"At sa tingin mo maililigtas mo siya, ha, Kurama?"

"OO, ay marahil buhay pa sana ang a-"

"TAMA NA YAN!"

Si Yusuke.

"Sana naman, alaalang sa kanya, magkaayos na kayong dalawa."

"Aalis na ako."

"Oi, pandak ano ka ba hindi lang ikaw ang mga nasaktan sa pangyayari kaya't itigil mo na ang pagmamatigas mo."

"At nagsalita ang Unngoy."

"Ikaw talaga."

Lumapit si Kuwabara upang suntukin si Hiei ngunit ito ay naglaho na.

* * *

Malipas ang ilang minuto ay narating na ni Hiei ang kulungan ng kanyang kapatid. Hindi siya makapaniwala sa tumambad sa kanya.

"YUKINA."

"Hiei?"

"Wag ka nang magsalita."

"Hindi, kailangan mo silang habulin. Kailangan mabawi mo siya."

Ngayon lang napansin na bumalik na sa dati ang pangangatawan ni Yukina. Kung ganon …

"Wag kang magalala. Mahahabol ko pa sila. Gagamitin ko ang aking Jagan."

"Pagnahahanap mo siya maaring bang ibigay mo ito sa kanya."

Isang perlas.

"Yukina…"

"Mangako ka."

"Oo, pangako ibibigay ko ito sa kanya," at kinuha niya ang bato.

"Sala -…"

At sa unang pagkakataon, tumulo ang luha ng Hiei.

**ITUTULOY

* * *

**

**MGA TUGON**

Kay Redzin

Pairings di pede eh. May sequel kasi ito. Dun kasi yung romance part. Kaya pag sinabi ko eh di na surprise. Wag ka magalala. Malapit na itong matapos. Di siguro ito aabot ng 10 chapters. Pero gusto ko sana English na yung susunod. Kaya balak ko itranslate muna ito sa English. Wala kasing masyadong nagbabasa. At saka ko uumpisahan ang susunod na book. Kung gusto mo itranslate mo ito para di ka matagal maghintay. Ichecheck ko na lang okay ba sa iyo yun? Oo nga pala wala kang masyadong alam kay Haku di ba? Try mo itong site naito.

Http-semicolon-slash-slash-groups-dot-msn-dot-com-slash-NarutoMangaReturns

Pasensya kung ganyan ang format. Bawal kasing magpost site sa Puntahan mo. Nandyan din ang mga recent manga chapters ng Naruto. Teka baka di mo na basahin ang kuwento ko.

* * *

**awriterwannabee:** Pasenya na po at ako po ay natagalan.

**Naruto: **Ang sabihin mo lang masyado abala sa uba mo pang kuwento.

**awriterwannabee:** oo nga eh

**Naruto:** teka bakit si Sasuke ang bida roon?

**Sasuke:**pinairal mo naman ang katangahan mo. Siyempre mas magaling ako sa iyo.

**awriterwannbee:** Sasuke?

**Naruto:** Anong ginagawa mo rito? Umalis ka na nga rito mayabang.

**Sasuke:** Anong sinabi mo kulelat?

**Naruto:** Ah etong sayo…**RASENGAN!**

**Sasuke:** Akala mo ikaw lang **CHIDORI!**

**awriterwannbee:** Teka sandali wag kayo dito mag-away

(BOOM WHAM)

**Naruto:** (humihinga) aa pantay lang

**Sasuke:** (humihinga rin) kainis

**awriterwannbee:** ang mga kuwento koooooooo. M AG B A B A Y A D K A Y O!

**Naruto:** Ah heheheh sa ibang araw na lang natin ituloy ito Sasuke ha. (Biglang tatakbo)

**Sasuke:** Duwag bumalik ka ri…(gulps) sandali hintayin mo ako.

**awriterwannbee:** kayo magbigay kayong ng puna kung ayaw nyong madamay.

* * *


End file.
